1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle display devices for displaying images thereon have been conventionally used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-117427 discloses a technique in which a vehicle display device including two first and second display units that display thereon vehicle information arranged side by side can operate in a presentation mode in which, while display contents on the first display unit are displayed as changing over time, display contents on the second display unit are displayed as changing in response to the change of display contents on the first display unit.
A vehicle may have not only a vehicle display device but also another display device installed thereon. If these display devices start presentations at times independent from one another, a feeling of congruence therebetween cannot be brought. For example, time periods needed to complete startup of the respective display devices after an operation input turning on a power supply of the vehicle is provided are different among the display devices. It is desired that the vehicle display device be capable of bringing a feeling of congruence thereof with the other display device.